


Felony

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dom!Andrew Ilnyckyj, Episode: Eating A $132 Steak With A $950.01 Knife, Excessive use of petnames, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Posessive!Andrew Ilnyckyj, Praise Kink, Sub!Steven Lim, The self harm isn't actually a thing. Steven is just quick to assume and wayyyy too innocent., This was surprisingly wholesome., Virgin!Steven, We all know that Andrew has a knifeplay kink at this point., implied knifeplay, mentions of knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: After discovering that Andrew bought the Felony Knife without telling him, Steven decides to investigate.As he turned, Steven saw a box sticking out of Andrew’s pocket with the APL logo and “Felony Knife” on the side. Did he buy the Felony Knife? After quickly pulling up a random movie they had both seen a thousand times, Steven started to walk towards Andrew’s room, determined to get answers.He flung the door open, remembering for half a second that his friend deserved privacy before the thought completely left his mind at the sight. Andrew was kneeling over a box of knives. Like.A LOTof knives.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Kudos: 17





	Felony

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy :)

“I’m just gonna go put my jacket up. Why don’t you pick a movie?” 

The two men walked into the door of Andrew’s apartment after a long day of editing in a small meeting room at Buzzfeed. When Steven replied with an enthusiastic hum, Andrew smiled at him, letting his eyes linger just a split second longer than they should before he snapped himself out of his daze and went to his room. 

As he turned, Steven saw a box sticking out of Andrew’s pocket with the APL logo and “Felony Knife” on the side. Did he buy the Felony Knife? After quickly pulling up a random movie they had both seen a thousand times, Steven started to walk towards Andrew’s room, determined to get answers. 

He flung the door open, remembering for half a second that his friend deserved privacy before the thought completely left his mind at the sight. Andrew was kneeling over a box of knives. Like. _A LOT_ of knives. 

“What the heck?” Andrew jumped as Steven’s voice rang through the room. 

“Steven!” Andrew quickly shut the case, hiding it behind him and trying to exude an air of nonchalance, but his wide eyes betrayed his panic. “Hi! Do you- umm did you find a movie?”

“Umm. Yeah.” Steven pauses and looked first at Andrew, then to the case behind him. The silver-haired male watched pale skin flush as he directed his eyes back to his friend’s face. “What are you doing?” 

“N-NOTHING!” Andrew’s loud tone visibly shocked Steven. “Sorry. I’m not doing anything. Let’s just go watch the movie yeah?” Andrew quickly ushered Steven out of his room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind them. 

<3<3<3

Later that night, Steven couldn’t sleep. Persistent inquiries filled his mind. 

_Why does Andrew have all those knives?_  
Why are they in his closet?  
Why didn’t he tell me he was buying the Felony Knife? 

So, as a Buzzfeed employee, Steven did the only thing he knew to do when he had a question: research. 

Steven knew that simply Googling “why does my friend have knives in their closet?” might not be the best idea, but at this point, he didn’t have any other choice. He had to know. 

A lot of things popped up, from Reddit articles to other crazy things, and one of them caught his eye and made tears begin to form. 

_ “The Best Places to Hide Self-Harm Tools” _

Steven’s breath caught his throat. Andrew was self-harming?! Steven looked over at his alarm clock. 2:36 am. Whatever. Time didn’t matter. If Andrew was hurting himself, there was no telling how far he would go. Andrew didn’t even seem depressed or suicidal! Steven was sure he was ok, but he wouldn’t know for sure until he asked. And that’s what he was going to do. Now. 

<3<3<3

Steven rapidly knocked on Andrew’s door, starting to regret trying to come over at 3 in the morning, but then he thought about what Andrew could potentially be doing and all rational thought went out the window. Getting the spare key from under the flower pot, he let himself in, quickly making his way to his best friend’s bedroom. He opened the door quietly as to not startle Andrew if he had anything harmful in his hand or...against his skin... Steven shivered at the thought. 

He saw Andrew hunched over the box in the low light of his bedside lamp. He had a cloth in one hand and the Felony Knife in the other, cleaning the new blade. Steven slowly walked in and knelt at Andrew’s left side, seeing earbuds in his ears. He reached around Andrew and slowly stilled his hands. He held the wrist with the cloth in one hand and let go with the other to take out Andrew’s earbuds. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steven’s voice was shaky and low, barely above a whisper. Andrew turned toward him with a frightened look in his eyes. 

“I didn’t think you would want to be my friend anymore. It’s a little weird. I just can’t help it. It feels so good.” Andrew looked down in shame, fidgeting with his fingers which had long since let go of the objects. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to be your friend?! You’re amazing! And there’s no reason to be ashamed. Just let me help you.” Andrew’s narrowed eyes shot up in confusion. 

“Help me?” There was a tinge of humor in his voice. “What do you mean by helping me, Steven?”

“Drew don’t-“ Steven reached down to grasp his friend's hands and he looked at his wrists. No scars. 

He looked at Andrew’s thighs, exposed from the bunching of his boxers. No scars. 

“Wait. Where are they?”

“Where are what, Steven?” Steven stood up and started pacing the room. Andrew replaced the knife properly and watched him. 

“Your scars! Your self-harm scars! That’s the only thing-“ Andrew grabbed Steven’s arms, stopping the silver-haired man in his tracks. 

“Woah! Steven, what are you talking about?” Andrew looked at the man with concern clearly displayed on his features. Steven took a deep breath and calmly started to explain. 

“I saw your knives and I couldn’t stop thinking about why you had so many and why they were in your closet so I googled it and one of the articles that popped up mentioned hiding self-harm tools in closets and my brain kinda ran with it. I’m sorry.” Realization quickly dawned on Andrew’s face and he chuckled at the way Steven’s brain worked. He pulled the man in front of him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Steven clung to him, slightly shaking from relief.

“Steven Kwo Wey Lim,” the shorter man whispered into his friend’s hair, “I promise you that I’m not hurting myself. Thank you for worrying about me, though. It means a lot.” Andrew pulled out of the hug and held Steven’s upper arms. 

“Ok. That’s good. Wait. What were you worried about me finding out? And if it’s not self-harm then why do you have...” The taller man trailed off as he looked over at the case. Taking it all in, there was more than just knives. There were soft-looking ropes and cords, cuffs, bandages, whips, and a box of black latex gloves. 

“Do you get it now, Steven?” Steven shook his head. A predatory look took over Andrew’s eyes. He leaned in and spoke lowly into Steven’s ear. “I don’t use these knives in the kitchen.” 

The way Andrew’s voice dropped drew a gasp from the taller man. “You use them...in here?” Steven’s voice cracked on the last word. Andrew pulled back. 

“Yep,” said Andrew, popping the ‘p’. “Do you want to see how?” The shocked look on Steven’s face drew a smirk from Andrew. He knew he won. 

The honey-haired man grabbed the hands of his taller friend, bringing him towards his bed. He nudged Steven onto the foot of the bed and knelt between his legs. Steven’s eyes darted around, not focused on anything but the thoughts filling his head. “I need you to say something, gorgeous.”

“O-ok...” Steven blinked a few times and focused on Andrew, letting a small smile overtake his features. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I want to. Yeah.” Andrew picked up on Steven’s hesitance immediately. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” 

“What? What do you mean? N-nothing’s wrong!” Steven’s high-pitched voice gave away how nervous he actually was. 

“Talk to me, Steven. I know it may seem scary when I go into my ‘dom mode’,” he chuckled, “but you don’t have to be nervous. I promise that I won’t hurt you or do anything you don’t want. Tell you what. I’ll let you pick out what I use.” Andrew slid the box across the floor toward the foot of the bed. 

Steven contemplated the bulky black case. He couldn’t deny that the thought of Andrew tying him up sent shivers down his spine. He bit his lip in anticipation. “Can you- umm...Can we use the ropes?” Steven didn’t meet Andrew’s eye. The blonde man chuckled and lifted the other’s chin with his fingers. 

“You want me to tie you up, baby?” Steven let out a whimper. Andrew smirked. “Ok. We can do that.” 

Andrew tipped up on his knees. “Can I kiss you?” At Steven’s responding nod, he placed a soft kiss on his lips, feeling the other boy immediately relax under his gentle touch. Andrew pulled back slowly with a soft smack, watching Steven’s eyelids flutter open. “Move up onto the bed, sweetheart.” Steven nodded at the order dazedly and began to scoot back. 

He laid his head against the crisp white pillows. His silver hair and burning red cheeks stood out against the white cotton and Andrew immediately decided that this was a sight he wanted to see every day for the rest of his life. 

Andrew grabbed the ropes and placed them onto the bed next to Steven. Then, he positioned himself over the other man, using one of his knees to spread Steven’s pajama-clad legs before settling between them. His forearms were braced around a silver halo and he stopped, staring at the beauty underneath him. 

Steven’s hands reached up from his sides to rest on Andrew’s flanks. “Dreeeeewwwww,” he whined. 

“Yes?” Steven sighed in exasperation at Andrew’s smirk and teasing tone.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“Because you’re breathtaking, Steven. Absolutely stunning.” Steven flushed under the praise. 

“You’re a liar.” Andrew chuckled at the childish tone.

“I only speak the truth.” They shared a small, genuine smile. Steven’s hands moved from Andrew’s sides to wrap around his neck.

“Stop being a sap and just kiss me, you loser.” 

“Ok, baby,” Andrew chuckled. A new blush rose on Steven’s cheeks from the pet name and he smiled, humming into the kiss. The shorter man slipped his tongue out, running it along Steven’s bottom lip. His mouth opened at the request and Andrew slipped his tongue in to twist it around Steven’s. Andrew discovered that when he sucked on Steven’s tongue, he made the most delicious moan. 

Andrew let one hand roam down, running along Steven’s side before grabbing Steven’s thigh and wrapping it around his hip. The surprised noise Steven made was quickly swallowed by Andrew. 

Steven pulled Andrew down by his shoulders, causing him to collapse on top of him. Their bodies slid together like puzzle pieces. Both men gasped at the impact of their hips. “Oh,” Steven moaned as he bucked up into the friction. 

“Look at you,” Andrew cooed. “My beautiful little virgin,” Steven whined at the praise through panting breath. 

“Is- Is the virgin thing doing it for you?” Steven chuckled breathlessly at Andrew. His laugh broke off into a gasp as he felt Andrew’s lips and teeth working over his neck. 

“It’s more the knowledge that you’re mine and no one else is ever going to see you like this,” Andrew mumbled against the pale column of his throat. Steven moaned at the words. The shorter man stared straight into dark eyes and winked. “But yeah. Virgin thing works, too.” 

Andrew grinned down at the man beneath him. The mood changed in the blink of an eye. No longer was it hungry and desperate. When the two sets of sparkling eyes met, the loving mood set in. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” the shorter sighed. He moved one arm to stroke Steven’s cheekbone with his thumb. 

“Ditto.” Steven beamed, his tongue sticking between his teeth as he smiled brightly. 

Andrew leaned down to kiss him, using the hand on Steven’s cheek to tilt his head. With the bite of a lip, the desperation returned. Andrew moves down to Steven’s throat, biting and sucking wherever the moans were loudest. As his tongue ran over Steven’s carotid, the silver-haired boy used the leg around Andrew’s hip as leverage, grinding against him through thin fabric. Moans rose from both men.

“Damn. Steven! Wait.” Andrew pushed his hips down into the mattress, disconnecting their groins. “Wait.”

“Did I do something wrong?” There was worry in Steven’s eyes.

“No, sweetie. You did nothing wrong. I was just very _very_ close,” he chuckled.

“Oh!” Steven flushed. “I was too honestly…”

“Well, we can’t have you coming just yet. We haven’t even gotten you undressed,” Andrew glanced over at the smooth black ropes. “Or tied up,” he said with a smirk. Steven whimpered.

Their lips reconnected as hands wandered. Andrew propped up onto his haunches and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. As he pushed Steven’s shirt up, he kissed the exposed skin, watching the muscle twitch in response. The shirt was across the room in no more than a few seconds. 

Dark eyes watched honey hair travel down to a pert nipple. Steven threw his head back as Andrew’s tongue circled that spot on his chest. “Heh. Sensitive, are you?”

“Shut up, Drew. Hng!” 

Andrew stopped his ministrations and leaned over to grab the black nylon ropes from the other side of the bed. “Arms above your head, beautiful.” Steven moved immediately, a flush covering his face as Andrew smiled at how quickly he obeyed. “Good boy.” Steven moaned.

Andrew tied Steven’s arms up in a simple knot. “Is this okay?” The taller man tugged on the ropes a bit before nodding slowly. “Hmm. That’s good.” Andrew ran his hands down Steven’s arms, relishing in the male beneath him. “You look so good like this, all helpless underneath me.” Steven writhed at the attention.

Andrew kissed down the paler man’s body to his waistband. “Can I?” Steven nodded quickly, drawing a chuckle from Andrew’s mouth. “So eager,” he said teasingly.

Andrew pulled on the elastic, leading it down long legs and down to the floor, admiring the view presented to him. Boxers came next after another nod of consent. “You’re absolutely stunning, Stevie. I can’t believe I’m the first person to ever see you like this.” 

“Heh. You’ll probably be the last, too,” Steven said subconsciously. 

“Why do you say that?”

“No reason!” Brown eyes turned down, avoiding the searching pair of the man above him. “It’s just… I don’t think I could ever trust anyone the way I trust you. I don’t think I could love anyone the way I love you.” Andrew launched down and kissed Steven fiercely. 

“I love you, too, Steven. So much.” Both men smiled brightly at the other before connecting their lips in a sweet slow kiss. “How far do you want to go, love?”

“Just- just touch me? I don’t think I’m ready for anything else.”

“Ok, baby.” Andrew moved his hand down Steven’s body, caressing his side as the pale man panted against his lips. 

Andrew led his hand down to Steven’s cock, wrapping a loose hand around it. His hips jumped at the contact, trying to thrust into the fist. “Drew! Shit,” he gasped. 

“There you go, sweetheart. So good for me.” He was still thrusting into Andrew’s fist. The shorter let go, drawing a whimper from Steven. Andrew straddled the other male, grabbing both of the pricks in one of his fists. 

“O-Oh!” Steven bit his lip, moving as much as he could into the friction. Andrew started humping motions, rubbing their cocks together and stroking at the same time. 

“Hmm. You feel so good, Steven. Damn.” Andrew leaned down to kiss Steven, immediately adding his tongue and letting it dance around with Steven’s. 

The kiss broke, a whine coming from the bruised column of Steven’s throat. “Drew. Drew, I think I’m gonna come.” Andrew hummed. 

“That’s ok. Just let go. Come for me. Let me see you.” Steven tensed, white ribbons shooting from the head of his cock and onto his stomach. Andrew’s come joined his a second later. 

Both men lay panting, Andrew propped up with one arm outstretched with a hand on the pillow and the other resting on Steven’s ribs. 

The ropes fell from Steven’s wrists a second later. He leaned down to kiss the taller man’s wrists, admiring the twisting patterns the ropes left, before waddling to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wiped Steven down, littering kisses all over his body. The rag was discarded and both men got under the covers, cuddling into each other, kisses placed wherever lips could reach as they both fell asleep, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> For more random fandom content, you can follow me on [Tumblr](https://dearrinsecurity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
